


A Little More to Love (ZenxReader)

by AbsMarie14



Series: Mystic Messenger Reader Oneshots [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Reader-Insert, Romance, ZenxReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsMarie14/pseuds/AbsMarie14
Summary: A little drabble about Zen and a reader who has put on a little weight. Fluffy to the max.





	A Little More to Love (ZenxReader)

You looked down at the scale, sighing at the number. Ten pounds. You’d gained ten pounds in the last year. Your reflection in the full length mirror disgusted you. The body Zen had praised after your first meeting now looked pudgy. You were always proud of the slim legs and the natural “thigh gap” you’d been born with; now your thighs touched slightly. A few tears fell from your eyes, spilling down your newly rounded face. 

“(Y/n)?” Zen’s voice called out from the living room, the sound of the front door closing. You hurriedly shoved the scale underneath the bathroom sink and wiped away the tears, checking your face to make sure it looked normal. 

“Welcome home, darling.” You stepped out of the bathroom and walked into Zen’s open arms. 

Zen rubbed your back soothingly, his lips brushing against your (h/c) hair. “I missed you, babe.” He pulled away and held you at arm’s length, eyes scanning your face. “How are you feeling?”

You faked a smile. “Good. How was the script read-through?”

“It actually went better than I expected,” Zen said. He released you and placed his backpack on the kitchen table. “My co-star is very professional and seems laid back. Working with her will be easy.” 

“Glad to hear that.” You sat down on the couch, the place you’d frequented the majority of the day. A terrible migraine had come full force that morning and you’d decided to stay at home to rest. Unfortunately that left you with little to do except reflect on your weight gain. 

It all began with you starting the birth control shot. You understood the possibility of certain side effects, but naively thought you could be an exception to those cases. A few months in, you felt a bit bloated; you thought nothing of it to begin with. However, the weight gain became apparent when your clothes wouldn’t zip or button. You started wearing more stretchy pants and baggy clothes, refusing to buy new things and admit you’d put on weight. You even started changing in private in an attempt to hide your body from your own husband, hoping he wouldn’t notice. 

Zen seemed to be ignorant of the added weight. The two of you still had sex, though you started insisting that the lights be turned off; more than once you declined completely with the excuse that you weren’t in the mood. It was technically the truth. Your insecurity dampened your desire significantly, so part of you felt unworthy to even be with Zen intimately. He constantly worked out to keep his fit actor’s physique. The past year he’d even gained a few pounds of muscle for a role, which made him more handsome than he already was. You felt like such a potato next to him. 

“(Y/n)?” Zen’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts. “Are you sure you’re okay, love?” You saw your blank face in the reflection of his worried eyes. 

You forced another smile. “Yeah.” 

Zen studied your face for a moment and then shook his head. “I think there’s something you’re not telling me.” He placed his hand on the side of your face and looked deeply into your eyes. “You know you can tell me anything, (y/n).”

You looked away from Zen’s handsome face, eyes focused on the tree outside your flat. “Do I seem different than when we first met?” 

Your husband tilted his head to the side slightly, dropping his hand from your face. “Yes,” he answered after a few moments of contemplation. “You’ve grown as a person since we met. You’ve become even more kind and caring. Anyone that can continue to be so nice to that jerk Jumin has to be an angel.” He chuckled at his answer, one side of his mouth turning up in the cute grin you loved. 

“Besides that. Has anything else about me changed?” 

“Well you’re less shy in bed than you used to be.” Zen winked at you. “Though lately you’ve been more reserved. Does that have something to do with the question you’re asking me?” 

You nodded, lip quivering. “Yeah.” You still couldn’t bring yourself to look at him. “My body isn’t what it used to be, Hyun.” 

Zen put hands on either side of your face, directing your eyes to his. “Your body is perfect. I love every inch of you, even the parts you aren’t happy with.” He brushed the tears from underneath your eyes with his thumbs and smiled sadly. “Please don’t put yourself down. I know how hard you can be on yourself but it isn’t worth it. I will remind you every minute of every day how beautiful you are if need be.” 

“But I’ve gained ten pounds. I feel so pudgy and gross,” you replied, looking down at Zen’s chest. More tears fell from your eyes as you admitted it out loud for the first time. 

He grabbed your chin abruptly and leveled his eyes with yours. “How long have you been feeling this way, (y/n)?”

You sighed, throat tightening as you struggled to keep your tears at bay. “It’s been a few months. But I know it’s because of the birth control shot.” 

“Well if it’s making you unhappy with yourself you should stop taking it,” Zen replied, his ruby eyes soft. “Aren’t there other types of birth control?”

You nodded and sniffled. “There are. But it’s really complicated, Hyun. I’ll have to stop taking the shot for a while to let my body regulate itself and then try something else. It’s such a pain.” 

Zen pulled you into a warm embrace, stroking the back of your hair gently. “Don’t worry, princess. I’ll be with you through everything.” 

You smiled, no forcing necessary. “How did I get so lucky? I have the most handsome, caring man on the planet as a husband.” You drew back from Zen’s chest and stood on your tiptoes to place a chaste kiss on his thin lips. 

“Mm,” he murmured against your lips. “I think I need some more of that.” Without any warning, Zen picked you up bridal style and carried you toward your bedroom, whispering sweet nothings in your ear all the while.


End file.
